A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an interferer for jamming a trigger of an explosive device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless microwave interferer for destructing, disabling, or jamming a trigger of an improvised explosive device.
B. Description of the Prior Art
All modern electronic products utilize printed circuit board (“PCB”) technology of many different types to physically mount, and electrically connect, electronic components to form a functioning electronic system. The PCB is a flat insulator upon which are many printed lands, i.e., conductors that serve as wires, to interconnect all of the electronic components. Most lands have at least two ends, with the majority of them being electrically connected to pins of integrated circuits (“ICs”) and other electronic components.
When the lands are exposed to microwave radiation, they act as antennas and convert the microwave radiation into microwave frequency AC currents that are introduced directly into the electronic components. As a result of diode rectification, DC voltages and pulses appear on the terminals and on the interiors of the semiconductor components of the ICs. In this circuitry, stray capacitances from filters result in an appearance of unwanted steady DC levels that alter their delicate and critical bias conditions, which is equivalent to connecting batteries of random voltages to the terminals of the electronic devices. The affected circuitry amplifies these DC levels resulting in their saturation and inability to function. The same applies to digital circuitry as well, because digital circuits are essentially high gain, high bandwidth analog circuits spending most of their lives in saturated on or off states. During the short times, i.e., transitions, when they change from one state to another, they operate as normal analog circuits and are just as sensitive to unwanted DC levels. An additional effect of introduction of extra DC pulses and levels, due to modulation of the jamming signals, to the inputs of the circuits is their failure to function as per their designed logic flow. For example, logic gates, such as AND, OR, XOR, and their inverses, control the operation of all digital functions of a digital system. If any of their inputs is compromised with additional unexpected logic levels or pulses, the circuits will execute their function in accordance with their logic design, resulting in illogical or chaotic operation. Also, today's digital processors operate at gigahertz speeds and can actually process individual cycles of microwave signals as pulses if they appear at their inputs or within them, thus causing the same chaotic operation.
Today's terrorists employ modern electronics to construct bombs of various types to attack troops, non-combatants, government officials, and the like for personal or political purposes. These weapons are extremely difficult to deal with because they are usually well hidden and are remotely or automatically activated. The terrorists have at their disposal a myriad of electronic devices designed for peaceful purposes, such as cell phones, wireless phones, remote-controlled toys, pagers, handy-talkies, remote-controlled garage door openers, digital clocks, wireless door bells, infra red/microwave motion detectors, and the like, which are easily modifiable into improvised bomb triggers.
Conventional radio jammers have shown considerable success against wireless-based devices, but are ineffective against non-wireless devices. Another serious disadvantage of these conventional jammers is that the operating frequencies of the improvised bomb triggers are unknown, thus requiring the jammers to transmit on the entire radio spectrum to guarantee coverage. Because the jammers necessarily spread their power across the radio spectrum, jamming power per channel is inherently low. High power transmitters are required to insure ample jamming power on every channel. Furthermore, conventional jammer signals travel over great distances and can jam friendly radio communications as well.
Thus, their exists a need for a new type of jammer:                That targets the semiconductor-based circuitry common in all modern electronic devices, regardless of their nature, such as wireless, infrared, analog and digital circuitry, and the like.        That utilizes microwave techniques.        That operates over a relatively short range of a few hundred feet.        That disables the functioning of all types or electronic circuits.        That does not interfere with untargeted friendly electronic devices.        Whose microwave signals are modulated to further enhance the jamming function.        That permanently damages/destroys targeted electronic devices by adjusting its beam pattern.        That explodes even the simplest, and most difficult to defeat, electrically wired fire bombs from a safe distance.        
Numerous innovations for jammers have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a wireless microwave interferer for destructing, disabling, or jamming a trigger of an improvised explosive device.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,753 to Janusas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,753 issued to Janusas on Apr. 6, 1993 in class 342 and subclass 14 teaches a first-extended, interactive amplifier operating at a fixed frequency, while a second similar amplifier sweeps across a frequency range. The respective extended, interactive amplifiers produce individual signals that are fed through separate waveguides to corresponding horns of an antenna. The frequency separation of the produced frequencies is made to match a threat radar's IF channels. By setting the jamming signal frequencies well above the threat radar band, the mixers of the threat radar receiver generate grossly unbalanced angle error signals. This disturbs the capability of the threat from homing in on the jamming site. Thus, the resulting jamming signal provides excellent electronic countermeasures.(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,572 to Janusas.U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,572 issued to Janusas on Jul. 7, 1998 in class 342 and subclass 13 teaches a device for damaging electronic equipment, which has a millimeter wave generator, such as a gyrotron oscillator, for producing very high power millimeter waves. A beam-former antenna forms the millimeter waves into narrow beams for distance transmission. An antenna coupled to the gyrotron directs narrow beams of the millimeter waves to selected targets, whereby the beams damage electronic equipment at the targets. The millimeter wave generator produces frequencies ranging from about 100 to 140 GHz at 20 millisecond megawatt pulses at 400 kilowatts CW.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for jammers have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a wireless microwave interferer for destructing, disabling, or jamming a trigger of an improvised explosive device.